Florinda
Florinda is one of the antagonists from Into the Woods. She is portrayed by Tammy Blanchard. Role Florinda and her sister Lucinda bullied Cinderella from a young age, she, her sister and the Wicked Stepmother all attend a ball, and Cinderella's main goal is to go as well. After Cinderella manages to get into the ball, she leaves a glass slipper behind. The Prince tries to use it to track down Cinderella, and Florinda and Lucinda's mother cut off a part of their feet to fit the slipper, with Florinda having her toe cut off and Lucinda having her heel cut off, only to fail. After Cinderella goes off with the Prince, the birds from the trees blind Lucinda and Florinda for their cruelties. Later, the two are shown wearing sunglasses and holding canes as they run from the The Giant's wife. ''Once Upon a Time In the ABC series ''Once Upon a Time, her name is Clorinda and she first appears in cameo only, portrayed by an unknown actress, as an inhabitant of the Enchanted Forest. A carriage is seen parked on the outside of her private property, and she, dressed in a yellow dress, with her mother, Lady Tremaine, and her sister Tisbe, make their way toward it, wearing evening gowns. Lady Tremaine enters the chariot first, followed by her two daughters. She has more of a presence in the third episode of Season 6, this time portrayed by guest star Mekenna Melvin. At first, Clorinda is very cruel to Ella along with a footman named Jacob. At the night of the ball, Ella sees Prince Thomas giving a rose to Clorinda and she assumes that he does not love her. When Clorinda returns home, she sees Ella about to leave for the Land of Untold Stories, but she stops her to tell her that what she thought she saw at the ball was not true. Prince Thomas loves Ella and wants to marry her. The rose that the Prince had given to her was a gift to congratulate her for being engaged to Jacob the footman. Clorinda reveals that she was never on her mother's side and only pretended to be cruel to both Jacob and Ella. Ella gives her a magical key to the Land of Untold Stories where she and Jacob can be happy. However, Lady Tremaine cruelly forces Ella to tell her where Clorinda and Jacob are. Ella tries to prevent her stepmother from taking away Clorinda's happy ending but arrives too late. Clorinda feels betrayed by her stepsister and is taken away by her mother to the Land of Untold Stories without Jacob. Years later, when the people from the Land of Untold Stories are brought to Storybrooke, Clorinda and Lady Tremaine try to get revenge on Ella. Ella reveals to Clorinda that Jacob has been in Storybrooke the entire time and also tells her that Lady Tremaine had been filling her head with lies. Jacob and Clorinda reunite, but Lady Tremaine tries to get rid of them. Ella protects them and says that she will not prevent Clorinda from getting her happy ending. Lady Tremaine then stabs her with her walking stick, but Emma arrives in time to use magic to heal the wound. Ella apologizes to Clorinda for everything that happened and she is forgiven. Gallery Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Invitation Arriving.jpg Clorinda OUAT.png Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Clorinda.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Clorinda and Jacob.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Live-action characters Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Once Upon a Time characters